1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a performance guidance function of guiding a player to an ideal or perfect performance operation for playing a musical composition, based on input automatic performance data of the musical composition, a performance guidance method, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the same method.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, as an electronic musical instrument of this kind, there has been proposed e.g. an electronic keyboard instrument having a performance guidance function. According to the proposed electronic keyboard instrument, when a player selects a desired musical composition and instructs the instrument to reproduce the same, keys to be operated for ideal performance are indicated to the player in the following manner: For instance, if the keys of the keyboard of the instrument are themselves capable of emitting light, keys located to be operated in accordance with reproduction of the selected musical composition are sequentially lighted in accordance with the reproduction. Alternatively, if the keyboard of the instrument is provided with light emitting diodes (LED""s) arranged at a location adjacent to the keyboard in a manner associated with respective keys of the keyboard, LED""s corresponding to keys located to be operated in accordance with reproduction of the selected musical composition are sequentially lighted in accordance with the reproduction.
Another conventional electronic keyboard instrument is provided with small liquid crystal displays (LCD""s) arranged at a location adjacent to the keyboard in a manner associated with respective keys of the keyboard, and finger numbers each indicating a finger to be used for key depression are sequentially displayed on LCD""s corresponding, respectively, to keys to be depressed, in accordance with reproduction of the selected musical composition.
However, according to the former conventional electronic keyboard instrument, nothing is done more than lighting keys to be operated or LED""s corresponding to respective keys to be operated, so that when the keyboard is played with both hands, it is impossible for the player, especially for a beginner, to determine which finger of which hand should be used to operate a designated key. Further, even if the player is not a beginner, if a musical composition is played, which requires the player to position the left and right hands close to each other or cross them, the player often gets confused about which hand to use to operate a designated key, which results in an awkward performance which is far different from an ideal or perfect performance to be achieved by a smooth key operation.
According to the latter conventional electronic keyboard instrument, finger numbers indicative of respective fingers to be used are displayed by respective corresponding LCD""s arranged at a location remote from the keyboard, and therefore the player is required to look away from the keyboard to see the finger numbers, which makes it difficult to play the keyboard especially when the player is a beginner.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic musical instrument having a performance guidance function and a performance guidance method which enable a player to easily carry out a smooth and ideal performance even if the player is a beginner, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the same method.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by a player such that different parts of a body of the player are selectively used to operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the electronic musical instrument comprising an input device that inputs performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and a plurality of display devices that are arranged in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, the display devices each comprising a pair of display elements corresponding to left and right hands of the player, respectively, the display devices being each responsive to the input performance data for indicating to the player a position of a corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the left and right hands to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, by driving a corresponding one of the pair of display elements in a manner corresponding to the one of the left and right hands.
Here, the term xe2x80x9celectronic musical instrumentxe2x80x9d refers, e.g. to an electronic keyboard instrument or an electronic stringed instrument (electric guitar, electric bass, etc), and the term xe2x80x9ca plurality of performance operating elementsxe2x80x9d refers, e.g. to keys of the keyboard if the electronic musical instrument is an electric keyboard instrument, and strings if the electronic musical instrument is an electric stringed instrument. Further, the term xe2x80x9cdifferent parts of a body of the playerxe2x80x9d refers, e.g. to fingers of left and right hands if the electronic musical instrument is an electronic keyboard instrument, or, if the electronic musical instrument is an electronic stringed instrument.
The position of each of performance operating elements to be operated by the player is determined based on pitch information contained in the input automatic performance data. Since the automatic performance data necessarily include pitch information, there is no problem in determining the position based on pitch information. On the other hand, information concerning the parts of the body (left and right hands of the player) to be used in operating the performance operating elements is not included in ordinary automatic performance data. Therefore, if the input automatic performance data do not include the information concerning the parts of the body to be used for the operation, this information is required to be produced from the input automatic performance data. The expression xe2x80x9cbased on the automatic performance dataxe2x80x9d implies that the information on the different parts of the body is generated from the input automatic performance data if required.
Preferably, the pair of display elements indicate respective corresponding ones of the left and right hands of the player in different colors from each other.
Also preferably, one of the pair of display elements corresponding to one of the left and right hands of the player indicates a finger of the one of the left and right hands of the player to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, in a display manner corresponding to the finger.
More specifically, it is preferable that one of the pair of display elements corresponding to one of the left and right hands of the player is driven to emit light with a level of brightness corresponding to a finger of the one of the left and right hands of the player to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, to thereby indicate the finger.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by a player such that different parts of a body of the player are selectively used to operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the electronic musical instrument comprising an input device that inputs performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, a plurality of first display devices that are arranged in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, the first display devices being each responsive to the input performance data for indicating to the player a position of a corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, in a manner corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body, and a second display device provided independently of the plurality of performance operating elements for displaying a picture representative of the plurality of performance operating elements, the second display device being responsive to the input performance data for displaying a position of each of the performance elements to be operated by the player on the picture displayed on the second display device, and simultaneously displaying a pattern corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements in a manner associated with an image of the each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in the picture.
Further, the expression xe2x80x9ca manner corresponding to the one of the different parts of the bodyxe2x80x9d is intended to mean any manner insofar as any one of the different parts of the body can be instantly identified when indicated in the manner. This manner is more specifically defined in the following preferred embodiments of the first aspect of the invention.
The above described points also apply to the following preferred embodiments.
Preferably, the first display devices are each responsive to the input performance data for indicating to the player the position of the corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and the one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, in a color corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body.
Preferably, the first display devices associated with respective ones of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player are each operated to emit light in a light emission manner corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the performance operating element.
Here, the term xe2x80x9clight emission mannerxe2x80x9d refers, e.g., to a state of setting of one or more of light color, light brightness, duty ratio of lighting (lighting/extinction ratio), position of light emission, etc. This also applies to the other preferred embodiments.
More preferably, each of the first display devices has a pair of display elements arranged in a manner corresponding to left and right hands of the player, respectively, and when one of the performance operating elements corresponding to one of the first display devices is to be operated by the player with one of the left and right hands of the player, one of the pair of display elements of the one of the first display devices that corresponds to the one of the left and right hands of the player, is operated to emit light.
Still more preferably, the one of the pair of display elements of the one of the first display devices that corresponds to the one of the left and right hands of the player, is operated to emit light in a color corresponding to the one of the left and right hands.
Also preferably, the electronic musical instrument includes a keyboard having keys, and the performance operating elements are the keys of the keyboard, and the light emission manner is determined by brightness of the light which is set to different levels corresponding to respective fingers of each of the left and right hands.
Here, the term xe2x80x9cpatternxe2x80x9d used in the second aspect means a picture of a corresponding one of the fingers, e.g. when the parts of the body are fingers.
More preferably, the position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player is indicated by an image of the one of the different parts of the player, which is displayed in a manner superimposed on the picture.
Further preferably, the electronic musical instrument includes a keyboard having keys, the performance operating elements are the keys of the keyboard, the picture being a picture of the keyboard, the parts of the body of the player being fingers of both hands of the player, ones of the fingers of the both hands to be used for performance being each displayed in a highlighted manner in the vicinity of the each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player.
Preferably, the indication device comprises a voice generating device that generates voice, and a pitch name corresponding to the position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player is sounded by the voice generating device in a tone color corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body.
To attain the above object, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by a player such that different parts of a body of the player are selectively used to operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the electronic musical instrument comprising an input device that inputs performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and an indicating device that is responsive to the input performance data for sounding a pitch name corresponding to a position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in a voice having a tone color corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance elements.
Here, as an example of the tone color, assuming that the parts of the body are fingers of both hands, the tone color refers to an alien""s voice for the left hand, a human""s voice for the right hand, an adult human""s voice for a thumb, an infant""s voice for a little finger.
Preferably, in the third aspect, the indicating device sounds the pitch name in a voice having a tone color different depending on whether the one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance elements is a left hand of the player or a right hand of same.
Also preferably, the indicating device sounds the pitch name in a voice having a tone color different depending on a finger of the player to be used in operating the each of the performance elements.
The electronic musical instrument according to the third aspect further comprises a plurality of display devices that are arranged in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, and the display devices are each responsive to the input performance data for indicating to the player a position of a corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements.
Further, in the electronic musical instrument according to the third aspect, preferably, the display devices each display the position of the corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and the one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements in a manner corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body.
Also preferably, the electronic musical instrument according to the third aspect further comprises a display device provided independently of the plurality of performance operating elements for displaying a picture representative of the plurality of performance operating elements, and the display device are responsive to the input performance data for displaying the position of the each of the performance elements to be operated by the player on the picture displayed on the display device.
Preferably, this display device displays a pattern corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements in a manner associated with an image of the each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in the picture.
To attain the above object, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the method comprising the steps of arranging a plurality of display devices in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, the display devices each comprising a pair of display elements corresponding to left and right hands of the player, respectively, inputting automatic performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and indicating to the player a position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the left and right hands to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements, by driving a corresponding one of the pair of display elements of a corresponding one of the display devices in a manner corresponding to the one of the left and right hands, in response to the input performance data.
To attain the above object, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the method comprising the steps of arranging a plurality of first display devices in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, arranging a second display device independently of the plurality of performance operating elements, inputting performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and indicating to the player a position of a corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, by driving a corresponding one of the plurality of first display devices in a manner corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body, in response to the input performance data, and displaying a position of each of the performance elements to be operated by the player on the picture displayed on the second display device, and simultaneously displaying a pattern corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements in a manner associated with an image of the each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in the picture, by driving the second display device in response to the input performance data.
To attain the above object, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the method comprising the steps of inputting performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and sounding a pitch name corresponding to a position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in a voice having a tone color corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of said performance elements, in response to the input performance data.
To attain the above object, according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program that can be executed by a computer, the program be capable of realizing a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, and a plurality of display devices arranged in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, the display devices each comprising a pair of display elements corresponding to left and right hands of the player, respectively, the program comprising an input module for inputting automatic performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and an indication module for indicating to the player a position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the left and right hands to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements, by driving a corresponding one of the pair of display elements of a corresponding one of the display devices in a manner corresponding to the one of the left and right hands, in response to the input performance data.
To attain the above object, according to an eighth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program that can be executed by a computer, the program be capable of realizing a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, a plurality of first display devices that are arranged in association with the performance operating elements, respectively, and a second display device provided independently of the plurality of performance operating elements for displaying a picture representative of the plurality of performance operating elements, the program comprising an input module for inputting performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, an indicating module for indicating to the player a position of a corresponding one of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player and one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the corresponding one of the performance operating elements, by driving a corresponding one of the plurality of first display devices in a manner corresponding to the one of the different parts of the body, in response to the input performance data, and a displaying module for displaying a position of each of the performance elements to be operated by the player on the picture displayed on the second display device, and simultaneously displaying a pattern corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance operating elements in a manner associated with an image of the each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in the picture, by driving the second display device in response to the input performance data.
To attain the above object, according to a ninth aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium storing a program that can be executed by a computer, the program be capable of realizing a method of guiding a player for performance, the player playing on an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of performance operating elements that are operated for performance by the player such that different parts of a body of the player are used to suitably operate predetermined ones of the performance operating elements, the program comprising an input module for inputting performance data of a musical composition for which the player is guided for performance, and an indicating module for sounding a pitch name corresponding to a position of each of the performance operating elements to be operated by the player in a voice having a tone color corresponding to one of the different parts of the body to be used in operating the each of the performance elements, in response to the input performance data.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction of the accompanying drawings.